El nacimiento de un rastreador
by mrsLCullen
Summary: one-short. El nunca fue humano, pero al menos su corazon latia, su sangre corria, ¿que pasara cuando una mujer con cabello de fuego llegue a ponerle fin a todo esto?...rastreador...espero reviews porfavor


Los personajes...como todo mundo sabe...no me pertenecen....solo Edward:P xD ok no...pero la mini historia si fue mi idea...por eso no es muy buena xD

**ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

_Violador__ en serie sigue suelto_

Reí entre dientes mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa frente a mi, idiotas, como si fueran a encerrarlo…como si fueran a encontrarme!

Reí de nuevo con más fuerza.

Había pasado un año desde que viole a una chica por primera vez, fue fantástico, estaba aterrada, recordaba sus gritos de auxilio, la golpee varias veces, no podía parar de sonreír al ver sus ojos llorosos, después de eso, _la maté._

A mi esposa la habían atacado de igual manera, la mataron, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar aquellos recuerdos, alguien debía pagar por eso!

Tiré el periódico a la basura y tome mi chaqueta y así, vestido decentemente salí a las oscuras y "peligrosas" calles.

Fui hacia donde estaba mi próxima victima, la había estado vigilando por algún tiempo, siempre hacia eso, escogía a las más bonitas, las vigilaba para saber sus actividades, a veces me gustaba asustarlas un poco, nunca se me escapaba una.

Cada miércoles por la noche, esa chica salía rumbo a casa de una de sus amigas, vivían a solo unas calles, no tendría mas de 17 años, estaba a punto de casarse, lastima, el hombre seria viudo desde antes de casarse, espere a que saliera para regresar a su casa, le di algo de tiempo y después comencé a seguirla, pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba caminando tras ella y trato de andar más rápido, lastima que esos vestidos fueran tan frondosos, pensé sarcásticamente, comencé a sonreír y a seguirla de un modo que la desvié de su camino, comenzó a caminar en círculos, volteaba "discretamente" a mirarme y pude ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos, sonreí ante esa imagen, unas calles después giro justamente donde lo había planeado, un callejón sin salida, trato de rectificar su camino a mitad del callejón, cuando alcanzó a divisar el enorme muro frente a ella, pero era tarde, pude ver sus ojos abrirse lentamente al verme tapando la entrada del callejón, camine lentamente hacia ella sin poder evitar sonreír, por instinto dio unos pasos atrás hasta que su espalda quedo pegada en el muro.

**-¿qui-quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? **– preguntó con voz temblorosa, amaba escuchar esos tonos de voz claramente asustados.

**-¿haz escuchado del famoso violador? **– respondí sonriendo mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo con pánico y sus manos se movían temblorosas -**bueno, un gusto conocerle, mi nombre es James Raphist **- seguí al tiempo que hacía una reverencia hacia ella **-¿sabe lo que odio de esos vestidos?**- la señale y ella negó lentamente **-bueno…se ve muy bien… pero la falda es muy grande, pesada y difícil de desgarrar**

**-Por favor **- dijo rompiendo a llorar y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas dando golpes al suelo **-juro que no diré a nadie de usted… pero, por favor!**

**-OH nena, se que no dirás nada de mi, de eso me encargo yo, pero, ya me cansé de jugar **- dije borrando la sonrisa de mis labios al tiempo que mi voz se volvía, inconscientemente, mas seria, como un gruñido.

Camine hacia ella y la levanté bruscamente por los brazos pegándola a la pared, comenzó a forcejear y le di una cachetada que la hizo caer de nuevo, siguió llorando y le rompa un tirante del vestido mientras le besaba el cuello, de un tirón rompí la tela de su falda y la mire

**-vez? Te dije que era difícil, pero no imposible**

**-no no no! **-seguid gritando sin poderse defender

**-cállate! **- le di otra bofetada, estaba perdida, me deshice de mi pantalón y seguí, se había resignado, soltada sollozos sonoros y me empujaba débilmente sin poderse liberar, la viole, la golpee, no podía dejarla viva, me arregle de nuevo y salí de ahí, dejándola muerta en medio del callejón.

Cuando había caminado unas calles sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, no le presté atención.

De pronto vi una mujer hermosa, su cabello iba desordenado, y aun a través de la distancia pude divisar el tono rojizo de su melena.

La noche era oscura, la luna no brillaba, hacia frío y las calles estaban solas, sonreí, tendría "dos por uno" esa noche, extraño, ella se dirigía con paso veloz hacia el bosque, la seguí sin poderlo evitar y me detuve ya entrado entre los árboles, no había rastro de ella.

**-hola James** -escuche una melodiosa voz detrás de mi, voltee al instante y ahí estaba, era hermosa, pude notar que su cabello no solo era de tono rojizo, era el mismo fuego, sus ojos negros como el carbón con destellos de borgoña, sus facciones era angelicales sin embargo podía sentir el peligro cerca, algo no andaba bien.

**-sabes quien soy? Como sabes mi nombre? **- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad

**-bueno, no eres el único rastreador aquí **-respondió con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, _rastreador_, ella sabia lo que yo hacia, porque…a eso se refería ¿no? ¿porque me había llevado ahí?

**-que quieres? quien eres? **-use las mismas palabras de la chica en el callejón

**-victoria **-respondió simplemente y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa aun mayor **-me gustas James, seria un desperdicio dejarte, me gustas**

Y diciendo esto comenzó a acercarse, a menos de un parpadeo la tenía frente a mi,

**-que eres?** -pregunte ahora si asustado

**-vampiro **-respondió con voz cantarina, no me pude mover, no era posible, eran leyendas, solo sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y después un dolor que me iba traspasando, caí al suelo sin poderlo evitar y sentí sus fríos labios sobre mis muñecas al instante comencé a sentir un calor terrible, algo se quemaba, algo se quemaba, era yo, podía sentir el fuego recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, era esto acaso un castigo por la vida que había llevado?, ese ángel había venido a hacer justicia?, creí estar en el infierno, quería que parara, no podía soportarlo, me quería arrancar la piel y terminar con eso de una vez.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, el fuego se intensificaba, de pronto deje de sentirlo en mis dedos, iba desapareciendo de mis extremidades pero se intensificaba a la altura del corazón, tenia que terminar, el fuego era demasiado intenso, mi corazón latía velozmente luchando por sobrevivir, deseaba que se detuviera, que dejara de luchar, que se diera por vencido, quería morir, talvez podría estar con mi esposa, no, eso era imposible, ella y yo no podríamos estar en el mismo lugar, ella era un ángel caminante, no podíamos ir al mismo sitio y justo cuando creí que moriría, que mi corazón explotaría di una ultima bocanada de aire y el dolor termino de golpe.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación oscura, me incorpore lentamente encontrándome con alguien que me observaba, toque mi rostro y la imagen frente a mi me imito, fue cuando me di cuenta, era un espejo, me quede en shock, ese no podía ser yo, mis ojos eran mas oscuros que el carbón, tenia el rostro completamente pálido, mis facciones eran bien definidas, había cambiado,

**-hola James-** giré y a mi lado estaba ella, _victoria,_ recordé.

**-que me pasa, duele!-** dije con un gruñido.

**-entonces que esperas?,ve**

No me importo nada más, noté que mi corazón no latía, note mucho ruido a mi alrededor, note un olor embriagador que no sabia de donde provenía y sin saber como, salí a velocidad inhumana hacia la noche, era como si mis pernas trabajaran por si solas, como si volara, me movía por instinto, siguiendo la cada vez mas cerca esencia que hacia mi garganta arder, no supe quien era, no supe porque lo había echo, solo se que sentí el elixir mas delicioso que pude haber probado jamás, supe que no lo dejaría, levante la vista encontrándome con el vidrio de una puerta frente a mi, de nuevo mi reflejo, por mis labios escurría el elixir rojo, y una persona yacía muerta en el piso, Victoria y yo haríamos un gran _equipo_ , esto sería divertido, era el comienzo de mi nueva vida…

_Rastreador_

**ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB**

POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR

dejen reviews ... es la primera vez que subo algo y de verdad agradeceria su opinion, que sobra, que falta, que falla...anden ..no les cuesta nada mas que unos segundos...si acaso unos minutos *0*


End file.
